


Save The Last Dance For Me

by EverythingGeeky



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingGeeky/pseuds/EverythingGeeky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An OFC and Benedict Cumberbatch attend a ball and drinking with Martin Freeman and Tom Hiddleston follows. Hinted drunk sex scene, but nothing graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

It was the day of the dance that Benedict and I were attending. Benedict was in the kitchen, preparing a lovely dinner. I had a beautiful gown planned for the evening, it was pink and high waisted with skinny shoulder straps. The bottom was a tooly,mesh material on top and a solid pink underneath. The tool had perfect pink sequins and little,tiny pink crystals scattered all over the place. http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=76810112 (Anna's outfit). Benedict hasn't told me anything about his outfit except I picked out the classy,plain black bow-tie. http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=76813764

The oven dinged, cueing that dinner was ready.

''Sweetheart!'' Benedict called from the kitchen.

''Yes, Ben?''

''Dinner is ready.'' He said, as I walked into the kitchen.

''Thanks.'' I said with a smile, standing on my tippy toes to peck his lips.

Benedict's hair was still his natural, beautiful blonde/orange color, since he wasn't filming this time of year. He recently has been busy with a lot of projects, Star Trek and Sherlock. It had just turned spring about three weeks ago, it's decent outside, and now is about 5 o'clock. The sun was just starting to set, we had the perfect view from our tiny window, in our tiny kitchen, in our tiny apartment in London. We sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

''Dinner for Two.''Ben said, setting two plates down on the table.

''Thank you, it looks delicious.'' I said with a smile.

''Thanks Anna, I can't wait to spend the evening with you.''

''Benedict...'' I said, trailing off.

Benedict's friends are also attending the dance, Martin Freeman, Tom Hiddleston and his girlfriend, who is also my best friend, Adeen.

I spoke up and said, ''Benedict, I can't wait for tonight.''

''Me too, love.'' Benedict replied.

We slowly savored the marvelous meal. Then, I did the dishes, Benedict rushed off to his room, I suppose to get ready. I later went to my room, drug the beautiful gown out of the closet and laid it on the bed and unzipped the protective bag. I held it up to my body and breathed a sigh of relief. I felt, and looked beautiful. This is Benedict and I's first real outing together, its been a very busy first year with his acting. Benedict and I have been dating for about a year and a half, but its felt like forever.

I strip of my house clothes, place the dress back on the bed and step into the warm shower. The hot water helps me calm any nerves that were left about tonight. When I got out, I slipped on my dressing robe and dried my hair. I went back into my room and grabbed the things I needed. I curled my hair that way it fell in big,gorgeous curls just below my shoulders. I moved into the bedroom, removed the robe and stepped into the gown. I slipped the straps over my shoulders and attempted to zip it up. Fumbling with the zipper for a good three minutes, I became frustrated and gave up.

I went into the closet, snagged the black heels and outside to see if Ben was out of his room, seeing the door open, I assumed he was in the sitting room. I lunged out to the sitting room where Benedict was reading this mornig's paper with his left leg crossed over his right. I held the top of the dress up, assuring nothing fell out as I made my way over to Benedict.

''Benny....?'' I asked,innocently.

He glances back up at me. ''Yes?'' He says, peeking over the glasses that I love so very much.

''Wow,'' He says, placing the paper on the small table on his left and then standing up to meet my gaze.

He moved around me in a small circle, then continued, ''Anna, you look smashing.''

''Thanks, but can you zip me up?'' I ask, worried that my top would fall.

''Yes love, no problem.''

''Thank you, Benny.'' I reply with a cute smile.

He gracefully moves to my front and we share a passionate kiss before Benedict breaks it and says, ''Anna I was actually wondering if you could help me with this..?''Lifting the bowtie I had picked out.

I chuckled to myself and I replied, ''Yes, Dear.''

''I fumbled with the bloody thing for five minutes!'' Benedict says in frustration.

I took this time to notice how fantastic he looked in the dark purple shirt he picked out.(Yes, the purple shirt of sex from BBC's ''Sherlock''.) His slim, toned body looked even more amazing. I quickly tied the classy accessory, and we were prepared for an eventful evening.


	2. Chapter Two

I step out of the black range rover with Benedict by my side, grasping my hand that way I dont fall out of the vehicle.Ben looks absolutly amazing in his suit, I can't even express how astonishing he looks. I feel beautiful, this is going to be one spectacular night.I see Tom and Adeen arrive shortly after we do. Ben and I hold hands we walk into the elaborate hall. Papparazzi are outside,snapping photographs of us,but it does not seem to bother Benedict nor I. Benedict let out a frustrated puff of air. 

"What wrong Ben?" 

"Nothing, I just dont want you living in the spotlight." Benedict confessed. 

"Ben,you cant do anything about it." 

"I know,I know, just,sometimes I wish I wasnt famous." Benedict trembled. 

"But dont you love acting...?" I marveled. 

"I do....maybe its just the media." 

"Yeah." I quickly retorted.

We were shortly inside followed by Tom and Adeen. 

"Hey Adeen!" I squealed once we were inside the elaborate hall. 

"Anna! You look georgous!!" Adeen said. 

"Thank you! And, I love your dress, Hulk colors!!"

 

http://www.polyvore.com/save_last_dance_for_me/set?id=76810484

Adeen giggled, I greeted Tom with a friendly hello. We were all socializing and suddenly Martin and his date,Charlotte came over to us. She introduced herself as Lottie. Her dress was a beautiful,aqua,teal blue that fell just above her ankles. It was a puffy dress,but it looked stunning on her.

http://www.polyvore.com/save_last_dance_for_me/set?id=76902688

Tom did look good also,but that was not my area. The purple bowtie that he had on was a wonderful mordern twist on a classic.

http://www.polyvore.com/save_last_dance_for_me/set?id=76813764

Martin, who wasnt wearing a bowtie, but rather a regular tie that very closely matched Lottie's dress,with a pocket square to cordinate.

http://www.polyvore.com/save_last_dance_for_me/set?id=76903325

Benedict has brought me to run-throughs a couple of times,so im familiar with Martin. 

"Hey Anna."Martin greeted with a cheek smile and cute wave.

I waved back and motioned for Benedict to follow me twards one of the small ables lning the outer perimeder of the hall. There were about 6-7 chairs per table. Seating all of us perfectly. Benedict and I order glasses of wine, they come out shortly. While we were sipping on the white alchohol, we cuddle up to eachother. Enjoying the company, the others soon follow over to the table. I return to my seat, hopping off Ben's lap. I tap my toes to the gentle swing of the jazz music playing from the band in the front of room. Ben,Tom and Martin all caught up while I was chatting with Adeen, Keeping the firm grasp of Benedict's hand under the table. I was getting to know Lottie, and by the next song her and Martin were in the middle of the dance hall, moving along to the brisk waltz. Tom and Adeen shortly followed.

''Ben, this is really awesome.''

''I know, and I really enjoy spending the evening with you.'' Benedict said, Cheesily.

''Benedict...really?'' I said, in almost a sarcastic manner.

''Shall we?'' Benedict asks, standing up and moving slowly to the middle of the room.

''We shall.'' I replied.

I moved the dress out of the way and walked with Benedict to the floor. Benedict bows like a gentleman, and courtsey back in response. The next song begins a waltz, but slightly slower than the previous. We start moving together to the hum of the music, the rest of the world fading away. After the song, Benedict and I go back to the table to meet our friends. Benedict orders a scotch, and for me, another white wine. Lottie orders a scotch for everyone at the table, meanwhile Matin tries to calm her down. The drinks come out and Benedict and I slowly sip on ours, while Lottie is going crazy and drinking everyone's who doesnt want them. Tom and Adeen are chatting amungst themselves, sipping on the scotch that Lottie so generously purchased for them. Sociallizing amung the group, Bendict and Tom disscuss their latest jobs. I start talking to Martin, not knowing him too well, only from Sherlock read-throughs. By the end of the evening, Martin,Tom,Adeen, Charlotte, Benedict and I were all the best of friends. 

The last dance of the evening I spent with Benedict. Moving gracefully to the beat of the music. Gown swooshing, eyes staring,smiles peeking, beauty blaring. We all return to the table, after the music is over, ordering more liquid poison. The end of the night, the alchol buzz is increasing the romance.

''Lets get a cab...'' Benedict slurrs.

''Al...ll...alright.'' I agree.


	3. Chapter Three

Shortly, Benedict and I are back home, stumbling up the stairs,attempting not to rip the gown. Once were upstairs, we pause in the sitting room, I fumble with the bowtie around his neck, desprate for it to be off. Lips crash against lips, hands roaming, bowtie, shoes and jackett off.

We pull apart, and Benedict walks and motions for the bedroom.

*( I'll let your dirty minds wander)

I wake up to a smiling figure illuminated by the light of the open window. Benedict is stroking my hair in a gentle, relaxing manner. 

Eventually, Benedict says in a sleepy voice, ''That was Awesome.''

The deep baritone is enough on its own for me to love him. 

He peppers kisses on my neck and I say, ''Damn alcohol..'' 

Benedict laughs then says, ''I know, I wasnt planning on doing that for a while, but damn. I love you.''

I blush and reply with an, ''I love you too.''

I reach for the little clothing that scatters the floor. I throw on Benedict's dress shirt from the night before and go to the kitchen and make breakfast. Mixing the batter for pancakes, Ben comes in behind me wrapping his arms around my waist snuggling his head into my shoulder.

''Babe,'' Benedict says in his attractive morning voice.

''Yes?'' I respond, meanwile pouring the small cakes on the griddle.

''You have my shirt.''

''Yes...Is that a problem...?''

''Kinda.''

''But youre so..sexy..'' I say pausing to stroke his chest.

''Thanks, but..oh whatever, you look cute in it.''

I roll the sleeves of the shirt up to my elbows. I continue pouring the morning meal. I then put the kettle on. I pour the exotic murky brown liquid into two cups. Cream and sugar reside next to the two cups. Benedict and I sit at the small table and sip at the tea. I nibble at one of the pancakes and think about the previous night's events. The dancing, the alcohol, the sex. Definitly one of the best night of my life.

Then Benedict speaks up and says, ''Anna, theres something I need to say.''

Before giving me a chance to respond, he slips onto the floor, on one knee and pulls a velvet red box from his pockey.

After what seemed like forever, But was only a few moments in reality, Benedict popped THE question.

''Anna, Will you marry me?''

''Yes.''


End file.
